Quest for Pandora's Box
by daisyduke80
Summary: Here is the story I promised everyone. Ben, Abigail, and Riley are now looking for Pandora's Box. But a familiar face returns. What will happen? Summary sucks. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Trailer

1**After two months Riley's life has finally come back together.**

/shows Riley and Ben walking down a sidewalk./

Ben: Riley it's nice to finally see you getting a good nights sleep.

Riley: Thanks Ben. It's nice to finally get a good night sleep. So what is next on our agenda?

Ben: Pandora's Box.

**But when a familiar face re appears, **

/shows Riley curled up on the couch and in complete fear. Ben next to him./

Ben: Riley what's wrong?

Riley: Ben he is back.

Ben: Who Riley?

Riley: Ian.

**His world will come to a screeching hault.**

shows Riley thrashing around in his bed./

Riley: No. Please Ian. Stop. Ben help me. Please.

/shows Ben and Abigail outside Riley's room./

Ben: Abigail we need to do something.

Abigail: Ben I know you are blaming your self. But you can't protect Riley forever.

Ben: I can try.

/cuts to Ben talking to Agent Sandusky./

Ben: Do you think you can do that for me?

Agent Sandusky: Of course.

/cuts to Ben on the phone with Ian./

Ben: What do you want Ian?

Ian: Pandora's Box. And you are going to help me find it.

/shows Ben and Abigail in the study./

Ben: We can't let him have that box. If he does he will release a plague so powerful it will kill the entire world.

/cuts to Ian standing in front of Ben, Abigail, and Riley tied up together/

Ian: Did you miss me Riley?

Riley: Not at all.

Ian: That's a shame. I missed you.

/cuts to Ian punching Riley./

Ben: LEAVE HIM ALONE!

/shows Ian standing in front of the trio holding a gun./

Ian: Say goodbye Gates.

/screen goes black. Two gun shots sound./

/shows various pictures of Ben, Abigail, Riley, Agent Sandusky and Ian. Including Riley falling, Abigail crying, Ben slamming his fist on the desk, Ian laughing evilly, Agent Sandusky shooting a gun, Ben and Riley hugging, Riley trying to escape from paramedics to get to Ben, Abigail holding Pandora's Box, the electricity going out in Gates mansion, Ben and Abigail and Riley unconscious, and Ben grabbing Riley's hand as he falls/

/screen goes black./

/shows Ben and Riley standing in front of each other with looks of anger./

Riley: Ben where ever you go, I go. No matter what that road brings I will be behind you every step of the way. You don't like it, deal with it.

/walks away./

**National Treasure: Quest for Pandora's Box. **

**Coming Soon.**


	2. The Treasure

1

**Chapter 1**

Two months. Is that all had it been? It seemed like it. It had been two months since Ian had kidnaped Riley and put him through hell just to get the presidents book. Riley had gotten out of the hospital after being there for almost two weeks for being shot and being in a coma for three days. There were nightmares but, Ben and Abigail had been there all through it. Now Riley and Ben were walking down a side walk in Washington on their way to meet Abigail for lunch.

"Riley its nice to finally see you getting a good nights sleep," Ben smiled.

"Thanks Ben. Its nice to finally get a goodnights sleep. So what's next on our agenda?" Riley asked.

"Pandora's box," Ben answered.

"Joy," Riley replied.

They walked into the restaurant where they were going to meet Abigail. Abigail was already there waiting for them. They sat next to her.

"So, do you have any idea where it is?" Riley asked after they ordered.

"No. All I have is the clue from the book," Ben sighed.

"What's it say?" Abigail asked.

"Where the wild animals roam and kings once ruled, is where they buried life's tool. Hidden under the earth buried with the kings, it's where life began. There you will find the cradle of life and your hearts delight," Ben recited.

"Okay so where the wild animals roam and kings once ruled," Riley stated.

"Africa," Abigail pointed out, "that is where you can find a lot of wild animals."

"Yes and it was where kings ruled," Ben added.

"Yes but it's a specific part of Africa. Egypt," Riley made known.

"Nice job Riley," Ben smiled.

Their food came.

"So, we have to go to Egypt. That sounds awesome," Riley pointed out.

"Yup and the best part is we don't have to worry about anyone chasing us trying to get to the treasure first," Abigail smiled.

Abigail would soon find out how wrong she was.


	3. A Familiar Face

1

**Chapter 2**

Later that day, Ben, Riley, and Abigail were back at that mansion watching a movie on TV.

"Man I love this movie. It never gets old," Riley smiled.

"You always say that," Abigail sighed, "Ben will come help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Ben stated.

When they were in the kitchen, an important news bulletin came up.

"Man I hate when these things come up like this," Riley complained.

"This is a breaking story. Just an hour ago, Ian Howe and co. broke out of the federal prison they were in. Agent Sandusky has noted that anyone who sees him is to contact the FBI and not try to take any action. More on this story as it develops," the newscaster notified.

Riley sat in there in complete shock and fear.

'_It can't be. He can't be back,' _Riley thought.

All the memories of the pain and fear from two months ago came rushing back. He laid down on the couch and curled up. Still looking at the TV in complete fear. Ben came a few minutes later.

"Hey Riley do you want pizza for dinner?" Ben asked.

Ben saw Riley curled up on the couch and in complete fear. He sat down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Riley what's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Ben he is back," Riley whispered.

"Who Riley?" Ben asked.

"Ian," Riley whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night at dinner, Riley just picked at his food.

"Riley please eat something," Abigail begged.

"I'm not hungry," Riley breathed.

"Riley please. I know you are scared now that Ian is out. But I can promise you that he won't get you again. I promise," Ben promised.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel good," Riley sighed.

He got up and went up the stairs to his room.

"Ben I've never seen him this way," Abigail made known.

"I know. It worries me," Ben sighed, "should I go talk to him?"

"Let him alone for the rest of the night. Talk to him tomorrow," Abigail suggested.

"Okay," Ben agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ben. Riley is having a nightmare," Abigail whispered waking her husband.

Ben got out of bed and made his way to Riley's bedroom. When he got to the door, he peaked inside. Sure enough there was Riley thrashing around mumbling to himself.

"No. Please Ian. Stop. Ben help me. Please," Riley mumbled.

Ben was soon joined by Abigail.

"Abigail we need to do something," Ben whispered.

"Ben I know you're blaming yourself, but you can't protect Riley forever," Abigail stated.

"I can try," Ben stated.

Ben went in the room and softly put his hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Riley calm down. It's just a nightmare. Your safe here at home. No one can get you. I'm right here beside you," Ben comforted.

Riley relaxed under the touch and soon was back in a somewhat peaceful sleep. Ben sat on his bed next to him stroking his hair. Abigail watched them.

'_I hope Ben isn't planning anything crazy,' _Abigail thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Abigail walked into Ben's study as Ben was finishing a phone conversation with Agent Sandusky.

"Do you think you can do that for me?" Ben asked.

"Of course," Agent Sandusky replied.

"Thank you bye," Ben concluded. He hung up.

"What were you two talking about?" Abigail asked.

"Nothing," Ben lied.

"Ben you're lying," Abigail stated crossing her arms.

"I was asking Agent Sandusky if he could take Riley to a safe house while we go search for Pandora's Box," Ben explained.

"Riley is not going to like that," Abigail stated.

"I know but I don't want anything to happen to him," Ben sighed.

"Well its your funeral," Abigail stated.


	4. The Fight

1

**Chapter 3**

Riley walked into Ben's study a little later.

"Hey Ben I have some information on Pandora's box," Riley made known.

"Riley I have something to tell you," Ben confessed.

"What?" Riley asked.

"You are not going to help us find Pandora's box," Ben simply stated.

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!" Riley yelled.

"Because I don't want to risk you getting hurt," Ben stated.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in._

"Ben come on! That is not fair. I have been with you since you started the search for the Templar Treasure. I have been shot at, almost blown up, kidnapped, shot, been in countless car chases, in a coma, and been hanging off a ledge! Never once did I leave you behind. No matter how crazy things got or what crazy things we had to do!" Riley yelled.

_  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Yeah well Riley I don't want you to get hurt again! You have put your life on the line too much for me or for the treasure. I don't want you risking it again. You are the closest thing I have to a brother. If you died I don't know what I would do. When Ian shot you, I thought you were dead and I thought I had lost the only brother I ever had. I don't want to feel like that again!" Ben yelled.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

"Ben I don't care. I am going to go weather you like it or not!" Riley yelled.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Riley you are not going and I mean it!" Ben yelled.

"Too bad Ben!" Riley yelled.

"Riley you are not going!" Ben yelled.

"Yes I am!" Riley yelled.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

"No you are not Riley! I am not going to go through the pain again of seeing you on a hospital bed not knowing if every breath you take will be your last!" Ben yelled.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Too bad Ben. Nothing you can say or do will keep me from going with you!" Riley yelled.

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Ben and Riley now stood in front of each other looking angry.

"Ben where ever you go, I go. No matter what that road brings I will be behind you every step of the way. You don't like it, deal with it," Riley stated angrily.

He walked away. Ben sat down in his chair.

'_He's right,' _Ben thought.


	5. A Quiet Breakfast

1

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Riley and Ben were still mad at each other. At breakfast they completely ignored each other. Abigail finally got fed up with it.

"Why are you two ignoring each other?" Abigail asked.

"Because a certain someone is bull headed and doesn't care about someone else's feelings," Ben stated.

"Well if a certain someone would just tell me what he was feeling then maybe I would listen. And if a certain someone would also consider my feelings than we wouldn't be having this problem," Riley snapped back.

"If a certain someone would just understand that now our worse enemy is back and will probably hurt him again, then he would understand why I want him to stay behind," Ben snapped.

"Well, maybe a certain someone should learn that even though Ian is on the lose, I don't care what happens because I want to help someone who has been like a brother to me since back in college find one of the greatest treasures around," Riley snapped back.

Riley got up from the table and went to his room.

"Ben will you please stop this?" Abigail asked.

"I can't. Because every time I try, he has to stop me," Ben stated.

"Well you have to keep trying," Abigail stated.

"I know I do. It's just so hard," Ben huffed.

There was silence for awhile.

"What did he mean since college? I thought you guys met during the Templar Treasure search?" Abigail asked confused.

"Well, actually we met at MIT," Ben confirmed, "I helped him out of a tight spot and we just been friends since."

"Really? I could never guess," Abigail smiled, "so what did you help him with?"

"Well it happened the first day of the new semester," Ben started.

_**Author's note: Well I'm ending the chapter there. Next chapter you see how Ben and Riley met in my version of it.**_


	6. How They Met

1

**Chapter 5**

Ben walked down the sidewalk at the MIT campus. It was a new semester at school and he was on his way to his first class. He was almost there when he saw a few guys hassling some other kid. The kid was shorter than him, glasses, backpack, and had a notebook in his hand. He was really trying to get past these guys, but they weren't letting him go.

"Come on geek. Why don't you fight back," one of the boys smiled.

"Let me get through. I don't want to fight," the kid stated.

"Why not? Afraid you'll break your glasses?" another boy asked faking a pout.

"No I'm afraid of one of you getting hurt because of me," the kid threatened.

"You know what you just made a big mistake," one boy made known.

He lashed out and punched the kid in the face. The kid tumbled to the ground. Ben went up and stopped it before it got bad.

"Hey leave him alone!" Ben yelled pushing the boys away.

"What are you going to do about it?" one asked.

"I could call campus police," Ben threatened.

"Alright we'll leave," the one stated.

They left. Ben went over to the kid who was still on the ground.

"You okay kid?" Ben asked offering a hand.

"Fine. Thanks," Riley answered taking the hand.

Ben hauled him to his feet expecting his eye.

"That looks pretty nasty. Let me take you back to my place so I can take care of that for you," Ben stated.

"No don't worry about it. I don't wanna impose," Riley stated.

"You won't be imposing. Besides I insist," Ben assured.

"Okay," Riley sighed.

As they started walking to Ben's car, Ben decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Ben by the way. Ben Gates," Ben introduced.

"I'm Riley. Riley Poole," Riley replied, "I know you already. Your that family with the conspiracy theory about the founding fathers."

"It's not a conspiracy theory," Ben stated firmly.

"Okay sorry," Riley apologized, "but just to let you know, I believe you."

"Really?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Riley answered.

"Nice to know someone does," Ben replied.

"You'll find it. I have a feeling," Riley stated.

"Thanks for reassurance Riley," Ben thanked.

"No problem," Riley smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And we have known each other ever since," Ben concluded.

"Wow. I never knew that was how you two met," Abigail breathed.

"Yeah. And now it looks like we won't be friends any longer if Riley doesn't let me talk to him," Ben sighed.

"Give him a little time. Talk to him later," Abigail suggested.

"Okay," Ben stated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley sat up in his room. He was playing on the computer still fuming over Ben.

'_How can he say that? If he just told me how he felt, I wouldn't be so mad at him.' _Riley thought.

Riley just shook it off and went back to his game.


	7. The Make Up

1

**Chapter 6**

Ben sat in his study now researching Pandora's Box. He was still thinking about the argument. Ben slammed his fist down on the desk.

'_How could I be so selfish? I'm such an idiot,' _Ben thought.

Abigail came into the study.

"Hey I just heard that," Abigail made known, "are you okay?"

"I guess. But he's right. He has done a lot for me and I have just ignored it," Ben justified.

"I told you so," Abigail smiled, "why don't you go talk to him?"

"You think that is a good idea?" Ben asked.

"Yes I think it is," Abigail smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley sat on his bed playing a game. Just then there was a knock at this door.

"What?" he asked.

Ben walked in.

"Oh it's you," Riley sneered getting off his bed and walking to the window.

"Riley I know your mad at me, but I know you have a right to be. I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Ben apologized, "you have done so much for me and the treasure that I don't even appreciate it. And I'm sorry."

Riley kept looking out the window.

"I am too. I'm sorry for not considering your feelings. I know it must have been hard for you to see me like that. You are like a brother to me too," Riley apologized now facing Ben, "and I want to help you find the treasure. That's what brothers do. They help each other. Besides, who will be there to make all the witty remarks and complain about the little stuff?"

Ben laughed as he hugged Riley. Riley hugged him back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Ben was back in Riley's room calming him from another nightmare. As he sat there watching Riley drift back to sleep, he kept thinking about their conversation earlier that day.

"I promise you Riley that nothing like this will ever happen again. I promise," Ben whispered.

Riley moved a little closer to Ben's touch. Ben sat there with Riley for the whole night.


	8. The Chase

1

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Ben and Riley were coming back from a meeting with Agent Sandusky.

"Well I think that went okay," Riley smiled.

"Yup," Ben replied.

"So are we going to go do lunch? I'm starving!" Riley made known.

"Your always starving," Ben smiled.

Riley was interrupted when they were slammed in the back.

"What the heck was that?!" Riley yelled.

"I don't know," Ben answered.

He looked in the rear view mirror and saw a black van slamming in to them.

"Can you lose them?" Riley asked.

"I can try," Ben answered.

Ben started switching lanes. He was trying desperately to lose them. Just then gunshots sounded.

"Get down!" Ben yelled.

Riley hunkered down in his seat.

"Riley stay where you are and don't come up until I say!" Ben ordered.

Ben started swerving. He took the next exit and started turning down numerous streets not caring where he was going. He eventually lost the van. He stopped along side a lonely road.

"Riley you can come up now. You okay?" Ben asked.

Riley sat up he was shaking all over. His eyes had a far away look in them.

"Riley snap out of it!" Ben yelled.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah I'm fine," Riley lied.

"No your not. Tell me what's wrong," Ben stated.

"Ben that back there brought back all those memories from two months ago. It scared me. This is like one of the nightmares I had," Riley sighed, "only in my dream. You..."

"What Riley? What happened?" Ben asked.

"You died," Riley whispered trying to hold back the tears.

"Riley I'm right here okay. Nothing is going to happen this time. I promise," Ben promised putting a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Ben do me a favor and don't make a promise you can't keep," Riley stated.

"This is one I can keep. I'm sure of it," Ben reassured, "lets get home and you can go lie down."

The drive home was silent. When they got home, Riley got out of the car, went into the house, and went up to his room.

"Ben what is wrong with Riley?" Abigail asked.

Ben explained what happened.

"Do you have an idea on who it might have been?" Abigail asked.

"I think so. I think it was Ian," Ben stated, "my guess is he knows that I am on another hunt. And probably even knows it's for Pandora's box. We can't let him have that box. If he does he will release a plague so powerful it will kill the entire world."

Abby was about to respond, when Ben's phone rang.

_**Author's Note: okay I know the car chase wasn't said in the trailer, but it came to me the other night and I just had to do it. Review!**_


	9. The Call

1

**Chapter 8**

Ben answered his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Hello Ben," the voice greeted._

"Ian," Ben growled.

_"Glad to know you missed me," Ian stated._

"What do you want Ian?" Ben asked.

_"Pandora's Box. And your going to help me find it," Ian made known._

"Not going to happen Ian," Ben growled.

_"Oh Ben you always were stubborn, but I can work around that. How's little Riley been doing? A little shook up from the meeting with my boys a little earlier?" Ian asked all innocent like._

"Leave Riley alone. This is between you and me this time," Ben warned.

What Abigail and Ben didn't know, was that Riley was outside of the study listening to the whole thing.

_"Oh struck a nerve did I Ben? I leave Riley alone as long as you agree to help me," Ian stated._

"You'll never get my help Ian," Ben stated firmly.

_"That's where you're wrong Ben. See ya soon," Ian concluded._

The line went dead. Ben hung up.

"What was all that about?" Abigail asked.

"Ian knows that were after Pandora's Box. He wants it and he wants me to help him find it," Ben explained.

"But we can't," Abigail gasped.

"I know. We are not going too. I think I'm probably going to talk Riley into staying behind," Ben sighed.

"Like I said before Ben, it's going to happen," Riley made known coming into the study.

"Riley what if he hurts you again?" Ben asked.

"So you'll be there. Ben I'm going and your not stopping me," Riley stated firmly.

"Okay you win," Ben sighed.

"Thank you," Riley thanked.

"Now we defiantly need to watch our backs. Ian could be anywhere," Ben warned.

All of a sudden, the electricity went out in the mansion. Riley was about to call out to Ben, but a cloth went over his nose and mouth. Despite his struggles, darkness soon consumed his mind.

_**Author's Note: I know short. Next one should be longer. And one question for you guys. What do I have to do to get more reviews from you guys? I have never broken 100 and I really want to. The most I have gotten is 31. I will try to make this story as long as I can. Please Review!**_


	10. Captured

1

**Chapter 9**

Ian smiled as he watched his henchmen drag in the limp forms of Ben, Abigail, and Riley and started tying them to chairs.

"Nice work men," Ian smiled, "now we wait until they are awake."

Ian walked over to Ben and lifted his head up by his hair.

"It won't be long Ben until you are on your knees begging for me to let you help," Ian commented.

He let go of Ben and Ben's head went back down hanging on his chest.

Ian and his men left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley awoke with a pounding headache and someone nudging his arm.

"Riley are you alright?" Ben asked.

"I think so. What happened?" Riley asked now seeing that he was on Ben's left side and his back was against Abigail's chair who was on Ben's right side. They were in a room with nothing but a little light above them.

"I don't know, but from the looks of it nothing good," Ben justified.

The door opened. Ian walked in.

"Hello Ben, Abigail, and Riley. Have a nice sleep?" Ian asked.

"No thanks to you," Riley retorted.

"Oh no need to get so snappy," Ian stated, "did you miss me Riley?"

"Not at all," Riley replied.

"That's a shame. I missed you," Ian taunted.

Ian punched Riley in the stomach.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ben yelled.

"Are you ready to help me Ben?" Ian asked.

"Ian he has told you before that he is not going to help. Why don't you get that through your thick skull and into your tiny little brain," Riley retorted.

Ian punched Riley again, this time twice.

"Ian please leave him alone!" Abigail yelled.

"I will when Ben agrees to help me," Ian stated.

Ben looked at Riley. His lip was bleeding and he was already exhausted.

Ben looked back up at Ian.

"Fine I'll help you," Ben sighed.

"What?! Ben you can't!" Riley yelled.

"I have to. I'm not going to risk you or Abigail getting hurt," Ben stated.

Riley looked at the ground in defeat.

"Where do we have to go?" Ian asked.

"Egypt," Ben answered.

"Okay we'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Sleep well," Ian concluded.

Ian left. There was a tense silence among the group. Riley was still feeling guilty because he thought it was his fault they were all in this situation. Not a word was spoken among the three for the rest of the day.


	11. Getting There

1

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, Ian walked into the room.

"Wakey Wakey you three," he smiled, "we don't want to miss our flight."

Ian's men came in and untied Ben, Abigail, and Riley, but they kept their hands tied. They led them out to a black van and shoved them in the back. Ian and one of his men got into the front of the van and started driving.

"So what's the plan?" Riley asked.

"I'm working on it," Ben whispered.

"That's comforting," Riley whispered.

They soon arrived. Ian's men untied Ben, Abigail, and Riley's hands. Riley thought about running, but decided not to.

"Just to let you know, don't get any bright ideas when we are in there and when we get off the plane. My men never miss," Ian warned.

They walked in. After getting their tickets and going through the security, they were on the plane heading to Egypt. Ben and Abigail sat next to each other, Riley was thankfully by himself, Ian sat with one of his men, and his other men sat together. Riley leaned forward.

"Do we have a plan yet?" Riley asked.

"No," Ben answered.

"Well, what are we going to do when Ian gets Pandora's Box?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Ben sighed.

"Do we even know where we have to go?" Abigail asked.

"No," Ben answered.

Riley gave up and sat back in his seat. He put on his i-Pod trying to relax.

__

Show me what it's likeTo be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

He soon fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Riley stood in a dark lonely room. A light came on and he saw Ben and Abigail kneeled in front of Ian. All three were facing Riley. Ben was horrified and Abigail was crying. They had their hands tied behind them. Riley tried to run to them, but an invisible force held him back. Ian smiled evilly as he_ _took out a gun and shot them both._

"_Nooooooooooo!" Riley yelled struggling to move to them. _

"_It's your fault Riley. You're the reason they're dead," Ian taunted._

_He raised the gun._

"_Now it's your turn," Ian stated._

_Riley shut his eyes and waited for the pain. He soon felt a shearing pain in his chest and there was a flash of white light. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley woke up breathing hard. They were still on the plane. He realized he was laying on someone's chest on had an arm around his shoulders. He sat up and saw Ben sitting beside him concern etched on his face.

"You okay Riley?" he asked keeping a hand on his one shoulder.

"I think so. What happened?" Riley asked.

"You were having another nightmare," Ben replied, "wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now. Maybe later when we have a little more privacy," Riley made known.

They sat in silence for awhile.

"I didn't scream and freak everyone out did I?" Riley finally asked.

"No. You were just mumbling and shifting around. I came over to calm you down before Ian noticed or before you did ended up screaming," Ben notified.

Ben sat by Riley until Ian came over.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Ben replied.

"It does if you are planning on escape," Ian stated.

"Were not. It is something personal," Riley snapped.

"Fine, but remember what I said about my men. They never miss," Ian reminded.

Ian went back to his seat.

"Don't let him get to ya," Ben consoled.

"I won't," Riley responded.

Ben went back and sat with Abigail.


	12. Egypt

1_**Author's Note: Any dialogue you recognize from Tomb Raider 2, doesn't belong to me. I'm just borrowing it. National Treasure doesn't belong to me either.**_

**Chapter 11**

Soon they landed in Egypt. Once they got their luggage and two rental cars, they headed to the hotel. Ben, Abigail, and Riley had their own room, but Ian and his men had the room next to theirs and the rooms were a joined. They all sat in Ian's room around the table.

"So do we know what we have to look for or where we have to go exactly?" Ian asked.

"Not really. I'm still trying to figure that out," Ben replied.

"Well, I figured it out. I was going to tell you that night we had the fight," Riley made known.

"Care to tell?" Ian asked.

"There is a pyramid out in the desert about an hour drive away from The Valley of the Kings. It is called the Cradle of Life," Riley explained.

"Why the Cradle of Life?" One of Ian's men asked.

"How do you think life began? Shooting star? Primordial ooze? In 2300 BC an Egyptian pharaoh found a place that he named The Cradle of Life where we, life, began. And there he found a box, the box which brought life to earth. The pharaoh opened the box but all that was left inside was the "Ramante" or anti-life: The plauge which came as the companion to life," Riley explained.

"Companion?" Ian asked.

"Nature is about balance, all the world comes in pairs. Yin and Yang, right and wrong, men and women, what is pleasure with out pain?"Riley justified.

"So we have to go to the pyramid?" Ian asked.

"Yes, that is where the box is. But it is hidden behind booby traps, puzzles, mazes, and a bunch of other stuff," Riley made known.

"Alright. You three better get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," Ian stated.

Ben, Abigail, and Riley went to their room.

"I'll be right back boys," Abigail stated.

She went into the bathroom and Riley sat on the bed.

"Hey Riley do you wanna talk about what happened on the plane?" Ben asked sitting next to him.

"I guess," Riley sighed, "I saw Ian and you and Abigail. Ian had you and Abigail kneeled in front of him and...he raised his gun and...killed you two."

Riley let a few tears fall.

"It's okay Riley," Ben comforted.

"Something else happened too," Riley mumbled.

"What is it Riley?" Ben asked.

"He blamed me for your deaths and then he...killed me," Riley finished now letting all the tears come down his face.

"Riley it was just a dream," Ben comforted pulling Riley into a hug, "that's all it was. I'm right here so is Abigail. We are going to make it through this. I promise."

Riley let Ben hold him. He leaned on Ben's chest and listened to the gentle sound of Ben's heart beating. It soothed him. He knew Ben would be there for him and protect him. Ben would give his life if it meant saving Riley. And Riley vowed if it came down to it soon, he would do the same for Ben. No questions asked.


	13. The Cradle of Life

1

**Chapter 12**

The next day, Ben, Abigail, Riley, Ian, and his men got into the two jeeps they rented and headed out for the pyramid. Riley and Ben were with Ian.

"How do we know when we are getting close?" Ian asked from the driver seat.

"I'll know," Riley stated from the back.

They drove for an hour until they passed the Valley of the Kings.

"There's the Valley of the Kings. Were getting close," Riley made known.

They arrived at the pyramid an hour later. They all climbed out and stood in front of it.

"How do we get in?" Ian asked.

"Walk through the front door?" Riley suggested.

"You first," Ian stated shoving Riley forward.

"Fine," Riley mumbled.

Riley walked over to the pyramid, but the ground suddenly gave way and Riley fell through the ground. Ben and Abigail rushed forward.

"Riley! Are you okay!" Abigail yelled.

"Yeah I'm good!" Riley yelled, "toss down a flashlight!"

Ben dropped down a flashlight.

"Okay you guys can drop on down!" Riley shouted after a few minutes.

They all came down.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked Riley.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just if anyone sees my spine laying around don't step on it," Riley joked.

They all turned on their flashlights. It was really dusty. Cobwebs hung from the corners and little bugs crawled up the walls covered in hieroglyphics. It was really dark as their flashlights didn't give off much light. They saw a passage in front of them and behind them. Riley was looking down both passages.

"Which way? Left or right?" he asked.

"Lets go right," Ian stated.

Ben led the group down the tunnel. They had been walking for awhile and Ian was becoming impatient.

"Where is this thing?" Ian asked.

"I don't know. Maybe towards the center," Ben suggested.

They walked into a room, there was another door and walls filled with hieroglyphics.

"Do we just go through?" Riley asked.

Ian walked over to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"Uh Ian I think we have trouble ," Ben stated.

Ian turned around and saw mummies that were dressed up as warriors. It was like The Mummy all over again. They started attacking the group. Ian shot one, but it didn't work.

"How do we get out of here?!" he yelled.

"This wall has a spell on it to defeat them, but it's going to take a little time to decipher," Riley made known.

"You read hieroglyphics?" Ian asked.

"Yeah I know a little," Riley replied.

As the group fought off the warriors, Riley read the hieroglyphics.

"_Hootashnaraba oos veesloo. Ahm Kum Ra. Ahm Kum Dei. Efday Shokran...," _he chanted, "I can't figure out this last symbol!"

"What does it look like?" Abigail asked while hiding behind a big statue.

"It's a bird a stork!" Riley yelled.

"I know that one!" Ben yelled.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"Ahmenophous!" Ben yelled.

"That's it," Riley smiled, "Efday Shokran Amenophous!"

The warriors turned to dust and the door popped open.

"That was a close call," Ben stated.

They continued down the passage.

"Are we sure this thing is in the center of the pyramid?" Ian asked.

"No were just heading there. Besides, it probably is in the center. That is how the story always goes," Riley replied.

Riley didn't notice the others stopped until Ben grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back as a dart shot and hit the wall a few inches in front of him.

"Thanks," Riley breathed.

"How do we get through?" Abigail asked, "if we try to walk through, we'll be killed."

Ben watched as a snake slithered past them and past through the hallway.

"I have an idea," Ben stated.

Ben got down on the floor and started to crawl military style. When he got to the other side, he stood up.

"Okay. See? It's easy come on over," Ben breathed.

Ian went next. Then Abigail. Then Ian's men. Riley was last. They thought they were in the clearing, but they were wrong.

"Guys didn't that seem too easy?" Riley asked.

As soon as he said that, the wall behind them opened and a big rock started rolling towards them.


	14. Pandora's Box

1

**Chapter 13**

They all started running.

"Keep going! Don't look back!" Ben shouted.

Riley was brining up the rear. He was breathing really hard and pushing himself to go forward. He didn't notice that no one was in front of him, until Ben grabbed him and pulled him into another hallway. He watched as the rock rolled by. Riley tried to say thanks, but he was too busy trying to control his breathing.

"You okay Riley?" Ben asked.

"I...think...so," Riley gasped.

"Alright now lets go," Ian ordered.

They continued down the passage. After walking for what seemed like hours, they came upon a door that had no door knob, but sliding stones that seemed to make a picture.

"What are we supposed to do?" Abigail asked.

"I think we have to slide the stones to make a picture to make the door open," Ben stated.

"Alright then get to work," Ian ordered.

Ben, Abigail, Riley, and Ian's men started sliding the stones. After a while it became tiring.

"Ben this is impossible. We've been at this for hours," Riley complained.

"I know, but I think were almost done. One of the arms is complete," Ben pointed out.

They kept working at it. Soon, it was done. The picture was of Alexander the Great. The door popped opened. Everyone walked in. There was all of these cliffs and they all seemed to lead up to something. There on the highest point of the highest cliff, was Pandora's Box.

"There it is. Pandora's Box," Ian smiled, "watch them."

Ian started climbing the cliffs.

"We can't let him get it," Ben whispered to Riley.

"What do we do?" Riley asked.

"I've got a plan. It's not the best one, but you promise me right now if anything happens to me, you'll get Abigail and yourself out," Ben instructed, "do you promise?"

"I promise," Riley agreed sadly.

Ben all of a sudden started throwing punches at Ian's men. Riley helped out the most he could. Once they were taken care of, Ben, Abby, and Riley went after Ian. They climbed as fast as they could. They got there before Ian. Ben grabbed Pandora's Box. Suddenly he heard Riley. He turned around just enough time to see Riley fall and grab the edge of the cliff.

"Ben help!" Riley yelled.

"Abigail take this," Ben stated handing her the box.

Ben rushed over and grabbed Riley's hands.

"Riley you have to pull yourself up," Ben told him.

"Ben please don't let me fall. Please!" Riley yelled.

"I won't. I promise I won't let go," Ben promised, "now pull yourself up!"

Riley started pulling up. Ben held firm until Riley was safely back on the edge.

"You alright?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Riley breathed.

They turned around when they heard Ian speak.

"Back away Gates that is my treasure," Ian growled.

"I'm not going to let you destroy the world," Ben established.

"Step aside Gates," Ian ordered.

"No," Ben stated.

Ian attacked Ben and they started fighting. Riley jumped on Ian.

"Leave him alone!" Riley yelled.

Ian threw him off and kicked in the ribs. He pulled out a gun.

"Say hi to Shaw for me," Ian smiled.

Ben jumped up and tackled Ian kicking the gun away. He punched Ian one more time, and Ian stayed down. Ben went over to Riley.

"You okay?" he asked pulling him up.

"Yeah," Riley answered.

The sound of gun being cocked made them turn. Ian stood there with a gun pointed towards them. Ben shoved Abigail and Riley behind him.

"Stand aside Gates," Ian ordered.

"Your luck has run out Ian. Don't do this or you'll kill yourself and everyone in the world," Ben reasoned.

"So be it. At least you won't be around," Ian smiled.

Ian raised the gun to Ben.

"Say goodbye Gates," Ian growled.

Two gun shots sounded echoing in the blackness.


	15. The debt that all men pay

1_**Author's Note: a great song to listen to during the action part of this chapter is Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. R&R please! I at least want 60 reviews by the end of this story.**_

**Chapter 14**

"No!" Riley yelled.

Riley caught Ben as he fell. He was sort of relieved to see only one bullet hit Ben and the other missed. Abigail and Riley knelt by Ben. Riley held Ben's head and upper body off the ground.

"Ben can you hear me?" Riley asked.

Ben's eyes opened slightly. They were so full of pain.

"Riley I'm sorry...you had to see this," Ben gasped.

"Ben don't talk much right now. Where are you hurt?" Riley asked.

"Stomach," Ben whispered.

Abigail took her jacket off and pressed it against the side of Ben's stomach. Ben's eyes started to drift close.

"Ben stay awake. Stay with me here," Riley pleaded.

"Riley...keep your promise and get Abby out," Ben whispered.

"I'm not leaving you," Riley stated.

"Riley you promised. Don't break it," Ben gasped.

Ben turned to Abigail and took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Take care of my parents and watch out for him for me. I love you. Don't ever forget that I love you," he whispered.

Abigail, who now had tears streaming down her face, leaned down and kissed him. Ben looked back to Riley and put a hand to his cheek.

"Riley you are the best friend and brother I have ever had," Ben whispered, "take care of Abby for me."

Riley felt Ben's hand fall from his face as Ben passed out. A single tear fell from his eye. Riley carefully laid him down on the ground and stood up. He faced Ian who laughed evilly.

"Poor Riley. Doesn't have Ben to protect him anymore," Ian laughed.

"Get out of here. Get out of here and never come back," Riley ordered.

"That's not gonna happen," Ian smiled.

Ian raised his gun again. Riley kicked it away and they started fighting.

"Why did you have to do that?! Ben was one of the only people who understood me and you had to take him away! You just can't let it go and leave us alone! You just have to keep on torturing us me most of all! You know how much pain I went through!" Riley shouted as he and Ian fought, "do you know how many nightmares I had! You know how hard it is for me to trust people now? Having to look over my shoulder all the time! You know how hard it is just to forget everything! And let people in! Because of you I'm afraid and ashamed of my life! And I have had enough!"

Riley was really getting the upper hand, but Ian turned the tables. He started hitting and kicking Riley really good. Ian got in one good punch and Riley went to the ground. Ian picked up his gun and towered over him.

"Times up Poole. Any last words?" Ian asked.

Riley saw something move in the shadows and smiled.

"Yeah. Goodbye," he stated.

Ian got ready to shoot, but another shot sounded. The last thing Riley saw before he blacked out, was Ian falling to the floor dead.


	16. I need you

1

**Chapter 15**

When Riley woke up, he was being rolled down a hallway with people shouting orders. He looked to his side and saw Ben on another stretcher looking a lot worse.

"Ben..." Riley gasped.

Riley got up and tried to go to Ben, but found himself being go to Ben, but found himself being pushed back down.

"Sir you need to stay still," one voice told him.

Riley still fought.

"I need to be with him," he stated.

More hands started pushing him down.

"Please let me go! I need to be with Ben," Riley cried.

"I need some restraints!" another voice yelled.

Riley soon felt himself being strapped down to the bed. He still fought. He felt a needle prick his arm. His last thought before darkness became his mind, was Ben.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Riley woke up again, he was in a room with an IV needle in his arm and bandages wrapped around his ribs. He turned his head and saw Abigail with her head down on the bed sleeping and holding his hand.

"Abigail?" he asked.

Abby stirred and opened her eyes. When she saw Riley's eyes opened, she smiled.

"Hey Riley," she whispered getting up and giving him a small hug, "how are you feeling?"

"Tired. What happened? What's wrong with me?" Riley asked.

"Ian got you really good. You have a few bruised ribs a few cuts and bruises and a sprained wrist. They air lifted us back here and brought you and Ben to the nearest hospital. When they brought you in, they said you woke up and started fighting saying you needed to be with Ben. They had to restrain you and sedate you. You've been out for a day," Abigail explained.

"That means Ben's plan worked," Riley mumbled.

"What plan?" Abigail asked.

"I'll explain later. How's Ben?" Riley asked.

"Oh Riley," Abigail sobbed tears now streaming down her face, "he is in real bad shape. They got the bullet out, but he lost a lot of blood. He is in a coma. The doctor said he only has a 30 percent chance of waking up and survival because of all the blood he lost. They had to restart his heart when he came in."

Riley was in complete shock. This couldn't be happening to Ben. He had to see him.

"I need to see Ben," Riley stated.

"Hold on Riley. Let me get a doctor to check on you first then you can see Ben," Abigail stated.

As soon as a doctor got done examining Riley, he allowed Riley to go see Ben. Abigail got a wheel chair for Riley and took him to Ben's room. When Riley saw Ben, he had to bite back the tears. Ben looked so pale. He had so many different machines hooked up to him. Riley could barley see his chest rise and fall beneath the sheets. Abigail wheeled him over to Ben's left bedside. She left knowing Riley needed time alone with Ben. Riley just sat there watching Ben and listening to the heart monitor beep slowly.

"Ben?" Riley asked.

He didn't get a response.

"Ben...I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here. Were out of the cave. Ian's dead. Your plan worked. Me and Abigail are here and were fine," Riley whispered, "you just need to wake up."

Riley sat there a little while longer before Abigail came in and took him back to his room to rest.


	17. Ben

1

**Chapter 16**

After a few more days, Riley was released from the hospital. He wanted to stay with Ben, but Abigail insisted he go back home and eat something first and get some rest. Riley and Abigail sat at the kitchen table eating some lunch Abigail cooked up. Well, Abigail was eating, Riley was just picking at it.

"Riley I know my cooking isn't that bad. Will you please eat something," Abigail sighed.

"I'm not hungry," Riley mumbled.

"Riley I know your worried about Ben, so am I. But he'll be fine. He is strong, and he'll pull through this," Abigail reassured.

"I think I'm going to go and see how Ben's doing," Riley stated getting up.

"I'll go with you. Besides you shouldn't be driving with a sprained wrist," Abigail reminded.

The two got in the car and started driving towards the hospital. The silence was tense. Riley sat there looking out the window. He turned on the radio hoping it would ease the silence.

_It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,_

_  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Riley turned it off quickly. Those lyrics hit way too close to home. They soon pulled up to the hospital and they went up to Ben's room. They sat there with him. He hadn't changed at all.

"Riley I'm going to go get some coffee. Do you want some?" Abigail asked.

Riley nodded. Abigail left and went to get the coffee. Riley sat there looking at Ben. He leaned forward and grasped his hand lightly.

"Ben you need to wake up. Please. I need you here with me," Riley pleaded.

Riley didn't get a response. Abigail walked in with the coffee. She handed one to Riley and then sat on Ben's other side.

"Riley I've been meaning to ask you, what was that plan you were talking about when you woke up?" Abigail asked.

"When me and Ben went to talk to Agent Sandusky, we came up with a plan because we knew Ian might follow us. Ben proposed Agent Sandusky put a bug and tracking device on me and Ben and you. They gave us ours while we were in there. Ben slipped yours on you when he hugged you," Riley explained, "that way if anything happened they could show up."

"So that's why they found us in the pyramid. Why didn't I know?" Abigail asked.

"Ben agreed it would be between me, Ben, and Agent Sandusky. The less people that know, the better," Riley replied.

"Well, at least it worked," Abigail sighed.

All of a sudden, the heart monitor watching Ben's heart, went flat line. Doctors and nurses rushed in and pushed Abigail and Riley out. Abigail and Riley stood in the hallway holding each other. When they first used the crash cart on Ben, Abigail started sobbing and clenched Riley harder as she turned away. Riley held her close as he watched the doctors try to bring Ben back. Finally one doctor came out. Abigail let go of Riley.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Mrs. Gates I'm sorry, but, your husband's condition has gotten worse. One of the medications we gave him, he is allergic to. It was enough to make his heart stop. He now only has a 20 percent chance. I'm sorry," the doctor explained sadly.

Abigail started crying again. Riley by now had backed up to the wall and sunk down to the ground.

'_This can't happen. Ben can't die.' _One side of him was saying.

'_Yes he will. There's nothing you can do. It's your fault he is like this. You didn't push him out of the way. You should have taken that bullet.' _Another side of him was saying.

Riley cried silent tears. Riley and Abigail went home later in the evening. Abigail went up to her room to rest. Riley just sat there in the kitchen thinking about Ben. It really pained him that Ben might not make it. He needed something to take it away. Just take the pain away for awhile. He went to the very top cabinet. Where Ben kept the only bottle of whiskey for special occasions. He took it down and stared at it for a minute, before taking off the cap and started drinking.


	18. Riley's breakdown

1

**Chapter 17**

The next few weeks carried on like that. Riley would get drunk and spend all day in room on his computer. He even stopped going to see Ben. Abigail was slowly losing it. She battled through the press when they met her at the hospital to ask about Ben, cancel interviews, call in sick at work a few times, and a bunch of other stuff. One day, Abigail came into Riley's room to bring him some food. Riley sat at his computer. His hair was a little messy, and there were dark circles under his eyes. A few beer cans littered the desk and floor.

"Riley I brought you some food," Abigail stated.

"Not hungry," Riley mumbled.

"Riley you need to eat something," Abigail made known.

"I don't feel like it Abigail," Riley grumbled.

Abigail had enough.

"What is wrong with you?" Abigail asked.

"What?" Riley asked turning around and facing her.

"What is wrong with you?!" Abigail asked angrily, "you haven't said a word since the day Ben's heart stopped. You get drunk on a regular bases, you don't eat anything, and you spend all day up here on the computer. I hear you scream in your sleep and cry. You know how hard it is to see the two people I love the most being killed slowly? It don't think I could bear it if I lost the both of you. Please just talk to me."

Abigail was now holding back the tears.

"Abigail I'm sorry. It's just, I'm so upset and scared. I mean can you blame me? Ben's dying. I am losing the only brother and friend I ever had. And when we almost lost him, the pain I felt just got worse! I know drinking isn't the answer, but it was the only thing that took the pain away," Riley cried as all the tears he had been holding back came down his cheeks and he collapsed on the bed.

"Oh Riley," Abigail sobbed sitting next to him and taking him in her arms.

"Please Abigail just make it go away. Just make the pain go away," Riley sobbed.

They both sat there holding each other and comforting each other.


	19. Riley's prayer

1_**Author's note: a few more chapters till the end. And I really want to break at least 50 or 60 reviews before this thing is over. So please review.**_

**Chapter 18**

Riley was now in better shape. He was getting sleep, eating better, not drinking, and seeing Ben. Today Riley was going to the hospital alone to see Ben. The paparazzi met him there.

"Mr. Poole is it true you started drinking because of Ben's condition?" one asked.

"Mr. Poole is it true you blame yourself for what happened?" another asked.

"I'm sorry but I have no comment," Riley told them.

Riley pushed past them to the hospital doors. When he got upstairs, he saw a doctor coming out of Ben's room.

"How is he?" Riley asked.

"He is still the same. I'm afraid if he doesn't improve in the next few days he might not make it," the doctor informed.

Riley entered the room as the doctor walked away. Riley sat down in a chair next to Ben. Ben gave no sign that he knew Riley was there. Riley just sat there watching Ben. He finally leaned forward and took Ben's hand in his.

"Lord. I know I've never asked you for anything before, but I'm asking you now. Please let Ben stay here with us. Let him wake up. We need him here. Abigail is a total wreak without him and so am I. Please Lord just let him wake up and stay here," Riley prayed, "please just let him wake up."

Riley put his head down on the bed and started crying. He didn't feel it at first as a hand grasped his. Then he heard a small whisper.

"Riley?" it asked groggily.

Riley looked up and saw Ben's tired blue eyes looking at him.

"Ben? Is it really you?" Riley asked.

Ben lifted his hand and wiped away Riley's tears with his thumb.

"Yeah it's me. What happened?" Ben asked.

"I'll explain later," Riley replied, "how do you feel?"

"Tired. Dizzy," Ben answered.

"Let me get a doctor to look over you. I'll be back," Riley stated.

Ben barley nodded as he drifted off to sleep. Riley left to get the doctor and call Abigail.


	20. The Talk

1

**Chapter 19**

Riley and Abigail stood outside Ben's room while the doctor examined him. The doctor walked out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Abigail asked.

"He is going to be fine. Now that he has woken up, I think he'll make a full recovery," the doctor justified.

"How long til he can go home?" Riley asked.

"I would say another week probably," the doctor replied.

The doctor left as Abigail and Riley went into the room. Ben smiled weakly as they entered. Abigail went over and hugged him gently.

"I thought I lost you," Abigail whispered.

"For a moment there you did," Ben told her.

They held each other while Riley watched. They soon broke apart and Riley approached.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Alright I guess," Ben replied, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good," Riley lied.

Ben knew he was lying. He gave Riley a look that said, 'We'll talk later.' But Abigail caught on.

"Well, I'm going to go to the bathroom let you guys have some time to talk. I'll be back," Abigail stated.

She walked out of the room. Riley and Ben were left in silence.

"Riley are you sure your okay?" Ben asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Riley answered not looking at Ben.

"Riley I know you're lying," Ben made known.

"Well, Ben what do you want me to say? Ian shot you. You were lying there bleeding to death and then you almost died. I was so scared. You almost left us here. I thought I was going to lose the only brother I ever had," Riley explained letting a few tears come down. Ben held out an arm and Riley leaned down and hugged him.

"It's okay Riley I'm here. I'm not leaving," Ben whispered.

Riley just hugged him. Letting the gentle sound of Ben's heart beating sooth him. That's how Abigail found them.


	21. At Your Side

1

**Chapter 20**

Ben was allowed to go home a week later. They had a little trouble getting out of the hospital. There was a lot of paparazzi outside trying to get a comment from them. Agent Sandusky was there to make sure they got to the car safely without any trouble. When they got to the house, Abigail lead him over to the couch.

"Here sit here for awhile," Abigail stated.

Ben, Riley and Abigail all sat on the couch. As they watched TV, Riley and Abigail drifted off to sleep. Each using one of Ben's shoulder as a pillow. Ben looked at both of them and realized how lucky he was to be here. And how lucky he was to have met Riley. He knew Riley would always be there for him and he would always be there for Riley. He wrapped an arm around each of them and drifted off too.

_When the daylight's gone and you're on your own  
And you need a friend just to be around  
I will comfort you, I will take your hand  
And I'll pull you through, I will understand_

And you know that

I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn  
I'll be at your side

If life's standing still and your soul's confused  
And you cannot find what road to choose  
If you make mistakes (make mistakes)You can't let me down (let me down)  
I will still believe (still believe)  
I will turn around

And you know that

I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn  
I'll be at your side

I'll be at your side  
I'll be at your side  
You know that

I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go,  
'Cos I'm right there  
I'll be at your side, I'll be right there for you  
(Together we'll survive) through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go,  
'Cos I'm at your side

I'll be right there for you  
I'll be right there for you, yeah  
I'm right at your side


	22. Author's Note

1

_**Miss Fenway**_

_**LoremIpsum**_

_**mic1976 1976**_

_**Maryr**_

_**Receneck**_

_**Rose Of Hope (thanks for the song)**_

_**Charlotte Lewis**_

_**ShadowWolfDagger**_

_**Zxully anti-nostalgic**_

_**SgtGroganSG**_

_**fallen.leaves19**_

_**Serenity 556**_

_**broadwaylover 07**_

_**Majestik Moose**_

_**And to anyone who reads this later on in the future thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story. You rock! I can't tell you how many times I wanted to give up, but your reviews kept me going. Thanks! **_


End file.
